We Can Go Dutch
by ILoveNeil
Summary: One-shot that takes place after the season six premiere. Juliet and Sawyer...


_**LOST is finally back! LOVED the newest episode. Anyway, the italics are a flashback from the latest episode. All in Sawyer's point of view.**_

_There she was. She was here--alive._

_"I gotcha, I gotcha. Don't worry..." I grabbed onto her, holding her tight against me. Maybe if I held on tight enough, the world wouldn't be able to rip her away from me again._

_"We should get coffee sometime." She suddenly uttered against my chest._

_I looked away, "I gotta get you outta here."_

_"We can go dutch."_

_I sighed, brushing her hair then the side of her cheek, "Juliet. It's me."_

_"James."_

_"Yeah." I mouthed._

_"Kiss me."_

_"You got it, Blondie."_

--

I walked into the fast food place just across the street from the airport and who do I see? The guy from the plane.

That big, jolly, friendly, gullible millionare? No way was I gonna pass this one up. Hell, he might not be female like my previous marks but hey, I could use a bit of a challenge once an' a while.

"Long time no see." I stated with a grin as I sat down across the booth from the guy. He looked at me with furrowed eyebrows, and I quickly cleared up, "From the plane today."

"Oh, hey, dude." He answered, and after a beat smiled awkwardly.

"So. Mister Cluck's, huh?" I asked casually as the big guy gobbled up the burger he clumsily picked up from his plate.

"Yeah, dude, it's actually, like, a really nice place. You ever go there before?"

"Can't say that I have." I replied, "But now I might just have to."

"Awesome. You won't regret it." Moneybags assured me with a goofy smile, "I'm Hurley by the way."

I shook the hand he reached out, "Sawyer."

"Ya' know, if you ever need a job or anything, there's always room at Mister Cluck's." Hurley added with yet another friendly grin. He reached back in his bag, pulling out a small business card and handed it to me.

I looked down at the paper and squinted to read it, "'No one says yuck after going to Mr. Clucks'..." I rolled my eyes, "_Clever_. You write that?"

He nodded proudly, "And it only took me a few minutes to come up with."

"No kidding." _Hell, if this ain't the easiest con I'll _ever _pull off...Luckiest guy alive, my ass._

"Well I better get going, dude." Hurley said after a brief pause, "It's my mom's birthday--don't want to keep her waiting. You know how mom's are."

With that and another quick handshake, Hurley walked away, leaving me to myself. Although it was only a few seconds until I felt a sudden tap on my shoulder and a soft voice ask, "Hey, do I--uhh, do I know you from somewhere?"

I turned around hastily before looking the blonde up and down. She had her hair tied back in a ponytail, a few strands spilling over her delicate face, and she wore jeans that hugged her in all the right places. She had a long, white shirt on and when the light hit her just right, you could've sworn she was an angel--the hottest damn angel I ever seen.

"Do I know you? Depends. You ever go to Widmore's yoga class down the block?" I quipped, causing her smile to widen, "Or maybe we met at that big ol' comic book convention last month?"

"Something tells me that's not it." She replied, still smiling, "I'm Juliet by the way."

"James." I answered without thinking. _Wait...Why the hell did I tell her my _real _name? Haven't told someone that in ages. Ah, what the hell, not like I'll ever be seein' her again anyways..._

But after a few minutes I knew that was dead wrong.

We started talking 'bout basic things at first--favorite music, books, likes and dislikes--the normal mindless chatter. But then we got into stuff like her dyin' sister an' how Juliet saved her an' how she's now got the 'sweetest, most amazing nephew in the world'. We talked about how I never really had a real job and all the places where I could potentially get one. We talked about anything and everything and before either of us knew it, the resturant was already closing.

"I better get going." Juliet concluded after taking a quick glance at her watch.

"Any chance ya' might wanna see me again?" I prodded, giving her the most charming smile I could muster. She took a moment to think it over, then nodded.

"We should get coffee sometime." She said with a warm smile. I tilted my head and raised my eyebrows in intrigue, causing her to add with a shrug, "We can go dutch."

"You got it, Blondie."


End file.
